russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Holy Week TV Schedule 2011
The following channels are Holy Week TV Schedule 2011 specials from April 21 to 23, 2011. ABS-CBN 2 Maundy Thursday 9:00am Marcelino Pan Y Vino 10:30am Matanglawin: The 10 Plagues 11:00am Rated K: Ama Ina Anak 11:45am Krusada: Pro-life 12:30pm Ordination of the Priest 1:30pm Jesus in the Heart of Mary Part 1 (hosted by Fr. Gerry Orbos S.V.D. and Ms. Fatima Soriano) 2:30pm Lenten Recollection on Air 4:30pm Celebration of Lord's Supper 6:00pm Krusada: Mga Nakalimutang Sports Hero 7:00pm Mula sa Puso Marathon 8:30pm Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin Marathon 10:00pm Maalaala Mo Kaya (starring Gerald Anderson) 11:00pm Charity Man Part 1 Good Friday 9:00am Marcelino Pan Y Vino 10:00am Rated K: Siete Palabras 11:15am Kalbaryo: An ABS-CBN News & Current Affairs Special Report 12:00am Seven Last Words (simulcast on DZMM) 3:00pm Veneration of the Cross 4:00pm Liwanag sa Dilim 6:00pm Krusada: Pabahay 7:00pm Mula sa Puso Marathon 8:30pm Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin Marathon 10:00pm Maalaala Mo Kaya (starring Cristine Reyes) 11:00pm Charity Man Part 2 Black Saturday 9:00am Marcelino Pan Y Vino 10:30am Rated K: Kapag Langit ang Pumatol 11:15am Patrol ng Pilipino 12:00pm Love Me Again (starring Angel Locsin and Piolo Pascual) 2:00pm In My Life (starring Luis Manzano, John Lloyd Cruz and Vilma Santos) 4:00pm Jesus in the Heart of Mary Part 2 5:00pm Pope of the Century 6:00pm Matanglawin: Science of Crucifiction 6:30pm TV Patrol Weekend 7:00pm Mula sa Puso Marathon 8:30pm Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin Marathon 10:00 Easter Vigil NBN 4 off-air TV5 off-air on Maundy Thursday and Good Friday; on-air on Saturday for Babaeng Hampaslupa Marathon (6am-12mn) GMA 7 Maundy Thursday 8:30am to 10:30AM - GMA Astig Authority (Doreamon, Jackie Chan Adventures, Ghost Fighter; Dragon Ball Z Kai) 10:30am - Jose Rizal (starring Cesar Montano) 1:30pm - Let the Love Begin (starring Richard Gutierrez and Angel Locsin) 3:30pm - LoveStruck 5pm - Tanikala: Ang Lihim ng Ikatlong Aklat: Kulam (starring Izzy Trazona) 6pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho Summer Special 7pm - You To Me Are Everything: Philippine TV Premiere (starring Marian Rivera and Dingdong Dantes) 9pm - The Promise (starring Richard Gutierrez and Angel Locsin) 11pm - I-Witness: Paraisong Uhaw 11:30pm - Reporter's Notebook: Food Trails Good Friday 8:30am to 10:30AM - GMA Astig Authority 10:30am - Moments of Love (starring Dingdong Dantes and Iza Calzado) 12nn - Siete Palabras (live at the Sto. Domingo Church) 3pm - Till I Met U (starring Robin Padilla and Regine Velasquez) 5pm - Tanikala: Ang Lihim ng Ikatlong Aklat: Wasak (starring Icko Gonzalez) 6pm - Wish Ko Lang 6:30pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho - Medical Studies 7pm - Working Girls (2010 remake) 9pm - My Bestfriend's Girlfriend (starring Richard Gutierrez and Marian Rivera) 11pm - Reporter's Notebook - Kalbaryo sa Jeddah 11:30PM - Born to Be Wild - Big Fish Black Saturday 8:30am to 9:30am - The 4th National Family Bible Encounter 9:30am to 10:30AM - GMA Astig Authority 10:30am - Mulawin: The Movie (starring Richard Gutierrez and Angel Locsin) 12:00nn - I.T.A.L.Y. 1:30pm - Yaya and Angelina: The Spoiled Brat Movie 3:30pm - When I Met U (starring Richard Gutierrez and KC Concepcion) 5pm - Tanikala: Ang Lihim ng Ikatlong Aklat: Panata (starring Miriam Quiambao) 6pm - Wish Ko Lang: Pangarap Tour in Visayas (with Elizabeth Oropesa) 7pm - Maestra: An APT Entertainment Drama (starring Agot Isidro and Dennis Trillo) 9pm - Ang Panday (starring Bong Revilla) 11pm - Born to be Wild: The Born Expeditions 11:30pm - I-Witness: Damdaming Walang Mukha 12mn - Way of the Cross (VIA SATTELLITE from VATICAN) Easter Sunday (TV5 and GMA) 4am/5am - Regular Programming 12:30am/12:45am - Easter Mass and Message (VIA SATTELLITE from VATICAN) RPN 9 Maundy Thursday 5:15pm - Seven Last Words Good Friday and Black Saturday 5:00pm - Seven Last Words (with ETC feed on Daytime and Primetime/movies and program marathons) IBC 13 Maundy Thursday 10 am - Oras ng Katotohanan 11am - Power of Mercy 11:30am - Tagamend 12:00pm - Buhay-Pari 3 pm - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat 8 pm to 12 mn - El Shaddai 3-Day Lenten Retreat Good Friday 10 am - Oras ng Katotohanan 11 am - Buhay Pari 12nn - Seven Last Words 3 pm - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat 8 pm to 12 mn - El Shaddai 3-Day Lenten Retreat Black Saturday 3 pm - Oras ng Katotohanan 4 pm - Shalom 3-Day Lenten Retreat 10 pm to 6:30 am - El Shaddai 3-Day Lenten Retreat GMA NEWS TV Maundy Thursday 7:00 am Jesus the Healer 8:00 am Philippine Agenda: Education 8:30 am Philippine Agenda: Hunger 9:00 am News To Go with Howie Severino and Kara David 10:00 am 20: Dalawampung Taon ng GMA Public Affairs 12:00 pm Balitanghali 1:00 pm Biyaheng Totoo 2:00 pm Planet Philippines 3:00 pm Case Unclosed: Lihim ng 1897; Antonio Luna; Gregorio del Pilar 4:30 pm I-Witness: Little Bad Boy 5:15 pm I-Witness: Iskul ko no. 1! 6:00 pm American Idol (via Satellite) 7:30 pm State of the Nation with Jessica Soho 8:00 pm I-Witness: Kristo 8:45 pm Pinoy Abroad: Mt. Sinai and Lourdes of France 10:00 pm American Idol (Replay) 11:30 pm Tanikala: Ang Ikalawang Libro 12:30 am Legal Forum Good Friday: 7:00 am PJM Forum 7:30 am Adyenda 8:00 am Philippine Agenda: Health 8:30 am Philippine Agenda: Crime and Justice 9:00 am News To Go with Howie Severino and Kara David 10:00 am Limang Dekada ng GMA News 12:00 pm Balitanghali 1:00 pm Newsmakers 2:35 pm Kalam 3:40 pm I-Witness: Kamao 4:40 pm I-Witness: Kidneys for Sale 5:25 pm I-Witness: Ambulansya de Paa 6:00 pm American Idol 7:00 pm State of the Nation with Jessica Soho 7:30 pm Front Row: Yaman sa Basura 8:45 pm Biyaheng Totoo 10:00 pm American Idol (Replay) 11:00 pm Tanikala: Ang Ikalawang Libro 12:00 am Adyenda 12:30 am Legal Forum Black Saturday: 6:00am Diyos at Bayan 7:00am Armor of God 7:30 am Lovely Day Force of the Guardians 8:00 am Go Negosyo Kaya Mo 8:30 am Mahiwagang Baul 9:30 am Sisid 10:30 am Mommy Elvie at 18 11:00 am Life and Style with Gandang Ricky Reyes 12:00 pm Balitanghali 12:45 pm Signos 2:00 pm Wildlife for Sale 3:00 pm Pinoy Meets World: Doc Ferdz in South Africa 4:00 pm Imbestigador: Pobreng Pinoy 5:00 pm Imbestigador: Juan Tanga 6:00 pm Reel Time: Congress Stars 7:00 pm American Idol 8:30 pm I-Witness: Paraisong Uhaw 9:00 pm Investigative Documentaries: Mindanao 10:00 pm Investigative Documentaries: Motorsiklo 11:00 pm Pitong Paglalakbay AKSYON TV off-air (Maundy Thursday and Good Friday); on-air on Black Saturday at 8am 8 am, 10 am, 12 nn, 2 pm, 4 pm, 6 pm, 8 pm and 10 pm - Ako Mismo (replay episodes) 9 am, 11 am, 1 pm, 3 pm, 5 pm, 7 pm, 9 pm and 11 pm - Teknotrip (replay episodes) 12mn - Alertado/regular programming SBN 21 regular programming of TALK TV STUDIO 23 (also according to the Studio 23 Facebook fanpage) Holy Thursday 10:30 AM RITES OF THE LAST SUPPER AND WASHING OF THE FEET 12:00 NN MY PRINCESS (MARATHON) 7:00 PM BROTHERS GRIMM 9:00 PM MILLION DOLLAR BABY 11:30 PM BEHIND 12:30 AM SIGN-OFF Good Friday 12:00 NN MY PRINCESS (MARATHON) 7:00 PM EQUILIBRIUM 9:30 PM SKY CAPTAIN AND THE WORLD OF TOMORROW 11:30 PM WWE SUPERSTARS 12:30 AM SIGN-OFF Black Saturday 9:30 AM NBA PLAYOFFS LIVE 12:00 NN THE WAY OF THE CROSS AT THE COLOSSEO (VIA SATELLITE) 2:00 PM VALIANT 4:00 PM EIGHT BELOW 6:00 PM THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA: THE LION, THE WITCH AND THE WARDROBE 9:30 PM NBA PLAYOFFS REPLAY 11:30 PM WWE SUPERSTARS 12:30 AM SIGN-OFF NET 25 regular programming/news programs will be pre-empted RJTV 29 regular programming of 2ND AVENUE LIGHT TV 33 regular programming UNTV 37 off-air on Maundy Thursday and Good Friday; on-air on Black Saturday SMNI 39 regular programming 3ABN 45 regular programming GEM TV 49/GEM HD regular programming/pre-empts news programs Category:Holy Week schedule